


Summer and Childhood

by Leanne221B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanne221B/pseuds/Leanne221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well.' - George R.R Martin<br/>Even at her new university, it seems that Sansa cannot escape her awful past with Joffrey. But even she had not been expecting how close she would become to Joffrey's new girlfriend, Margaery.<br/>gets pretty smutty and extremely fluffy in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lovely Lacey Jackson (who will make an adorable margaery)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lovely+Lacey+Jackson+%28who+will+make+an+adorable+margaery%29), [MikAh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikAh/gifts).



Sansa tried her utmost to feel small, to slip through the hordes of students without being noticed, a task made nearly impossible by the abundance of bags and the bulky suitcase that she dragged behind her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She muttered, too quietly to really count as an apology, repeating herself after every nudge or trodden foot. Head bowed, she tried to ignore the inevitable stares. A beautiful young girl, summer dress rippling around her knees in the brisk autumn air, auburn hair falling softly over her shoulders, and the unmistakeable air of somebody who had peaked in high school. The ghostly remnants of happiness that flickered dully behind her eyes gave her a haunted, vulnerable look. Of course the boys would stare hungrily at her as she passed. Once upon a time, she had loved it, revelled in the attention. Now she couldn't even bring herself to smile back.

"Hi, I'm jack. Do you need some help with your bags, uh..?"

"Sansa. Thank you, but, I -really I'm okay. Thanks."

The proposal was offered to her in at least three different variations during her brief walk across the university campus, always with a similar response. It would be a while before she started trusting men again, Sansa knew.

The journey had been a task, a battle to remain composed. Sinking to the floor, her back against the door of her new bedroom, she allowed herself to choke out a little sob. She found herself - to her relief - alone, her new roommate had obviously not arrived yet, and Sansa was able to take her time calming herself down.

By the time she was able to stand, taking a deep breath, she felt much better, irrational even for her loss of composure. It was only a crowd. None of them would hurt her, not like he had. She quickly claimed the bed closest to the window, opening it to let in the brisk wind that reminded her pleasantly that summer - and all of its horrors - was coming to an end. Winter was coming.

She almost smiled at that, the breeze tugging at the corners of her mouth, her melancholy lifting slightly as she contemplated the thought of a whole new life at King's university, a new start here, without him.

Even as she thought it, her brief moment of calm crashed around her like broken glass as she spotted a head of golden curls in the grounds beneath her. _No_ , she thought. _No, it can't be him, it can't be_. He turned, and she knew then, she recognised those cruel eyes, those pouty lips. She ducked as he looked up, collapsing on to her bed as she hoped to god he hadn't seen her. She couldn't breathe _. No, not here, not now_. Her head swam and she sucked in a breath, but it was too short, too shallow, she felt lightheaded. She would surely drown, suffocate beneath the weight pressing down on her chest. Her lungs were collapsing, the world growing blacker around the edges, closing in as she became dimly aware of another person rushing to her side, holding her, guiding her through her breaths...

Sansa awoke in her new bed, her own covers having been clumsily tucked around the duvet and pillow, a faint smell of something flowery hovering nearby.

"Oh, sweetling, you're awake!" The flowery smell grew stronger, drawing Sansa's bleary eyes open wider, a difficult task, but one that proved worth it upon the sight that greeted her.

"You must be Sansa" the beautiful woman said, smiling sweetly, "I'm Margaery Tyrell, your new roommate."


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa scrambled upright, feeling embarrassed that Margaery had to see her for the first time in the midst of a panic-attack. Sansa was used to them of course, they had started when Joffrey had been at his worst and had never gone away, even after the relationship had ended. Margaery, on the other hand, probably wasn't. She felt the contrast between the two of them immediately, Sansa's hair was messy from sleep and plastered to her sticky forehead, while Margaery's brunette waves cascaded down her back like silk. Sansa took a moment to appreciate the perfection that was Margaery Tyrell, the kind of movie-star gorgeous that she had never thought existed outside of the films and magazines, her pretty little face at odds with her body, skinny jeans that clung delightfully to her shapely legs, and a blouse that dipped just low enough to make Sansa blush.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Margaery asked simply, unobtrusive. Sansa shook her head. Just thinking about Joffrey made her feel panicky again, but she opened her mouth in spite of herself

"Just someone I thought I'd gotten away from - an ex - he's here" Sansa spoke quietly, but her roommate gave her a smile of understanding, the kind of smile that made you feel like the most important person in the world. "Ah, of course, I'm no stranger to that situation" she gave a little laugh that seemed to dance in the space between them before she spoke again "The campus is a big place, you won't run in to him that often if you don't want to." Margaery gave Sansa's shoulder a friendly little squeeze.

Sansa was still anxious of course, and she had a feeling that as soon as she saw him again, the terror would come back in full force, but something about her new roommate's presence was comforting enough that Sansa felt a new warmth which she hadn't experienced in a while.

"Most girls would get a little bit freaked out to walk in and find me having a panic attack" Sansa laughed nervously as Margaery stood to finish unpacking over on her own bed "I'm pretty lucky to have such an understanding roommate"

Margaery turned away from folding a t-shirt and looked Sansa in the eye, with a grin that sent shivers down Sansa's spine. "And I'm pretty lucky to have such a beautiful roommate" Sansa turned red again, deeper this time, trying to brush off the squirming feeling she felt in her stomach at Margaery's words. A strange confidence overpowered her, surprising even herself as the words bubbled up

"Hey Margaery, would you mind, uh, do you want to come to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to, I'm starving! You slept through lunch and I didn't want to leave you alone."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you shouldn't ha - "

Margaery cut her off with a friendly little laugh, putting her arm around her new friend's shoulder. "Really, it's okay. It's not your fault, I understand that!" They smiled at each other before Margaery broke away suddenly. "Crap" she muttered. "I just remembered I told my boyfriend I'd meet him for dinner. You don't mind him tagging along do you?"

Sansa's smile faltered a little, but somehow she felt that even if it meant being a third wheel, it would be worth it to be around the warm glow that was Margaery. She noticed, during the walk down, that she felt more comfortable being out in public while she was with Margaery, no longer so aware of the stares, nor quite as nervous about the crowds.

However, she soon regretted the decision to leave her room.

"Hey Joff!" Cried Margaery as they reached the campus canteen, running to the arms of the boy who had been leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for her.

Sansa remained frozen where she stood as Joffrey Baratheon smirked maliciously at her over his girlfriend's shoulder. _Joffrey is Margaery's boyfriend. Margaery is going out with Joffrey._ Sansa could do nothing more than stand there, shell-shocked, going over those thoughts in her mind. What should she do? what _could_ she do? Margaery seemed happy enough, it didn't seem as though he had been hurting her like he had Sansa. Should she warn her? but surely not, that would make her seem jealous and spiteful, perhaps Margery would not believe her. She couldn't leave, she wouldn't want Margaery to think she was a coward either, nor would she want Joffrey to know how much power he still held over her, as a matter of fact. No, she would have to stay, endure the meal with the two of them.

"Sansa!" Margaery smiled, waving her over, and somehow Sansa mustered the strength to walk mechanically over to where they stood. "This is my boyfriend, Joffrey" He held out his hand, still smirking, and Sansa shook it, nauseated by the contact. His hand lingered on hers for a little bit too long.

"Shall we eat?" Margaery said cheerfully, apparently oblivious to the Sansa's terror, and Joffrey's obvious amusement. However, as they walked in to the building, taking out their meal cards to be served, Margaery let Joffrey walk ahead and put her hand gently on the small of Sansa's back, smiling encouragingly at her. Perhaps she understood a little more than it had seemed.

When they sat down, Sansa's skin still tingled where Margaery had touched her, but she needed all of her concentration to remain composed next to Joffrey. She answered politely when Margaery spoke to her, but barely heard the couple's conversation through the panic that rang in her ears.

"Sansa, you've barely touched you meal, are you still feeling ill from before?"

Sansa blinked for a moment, unsure at first of what Margaery had said. "Oh um, yeah, I just feel a bit sick that's all -oh!"

Sansa jumped in her seat as she felt a hand on her thigh. Turning to Joffrey, she saw his cruel smile play around the corners of his mouth, though he was not looking at her. Margaery looked confused, unaware of Joffrey's hand as it began creeping lightly, further up Sansa's thigh. She jumped backwards, knocking her chair over in her haste to stand.

"I think - I just need to lie down" was all Sansa could manage before running from the canteen.

It was much sooner than Sansa had expected before Margaery arrived back in the room to find her roommate vomiting noisily in to the toilet.

"Oh, honey" she whispered, her voice gentle and pitying as she sank to her knees to hold Sansa's hair back. When she had finished being sick, she sat with her like that for a long time, still stroking her hair, holding Sansa as she sobbed in to her shoulder. 

"It's Joffrey" Sansa whispered, almost guiltily, still crying, barely able to stop the flow of tears long enough to choke the words out "It's him, he's the one who..." she was interrupted by another involuntary sob, but Margaery seemed to understand. She stoked Sansa's hair again, crooning soft shushing sounds at her as she held her on the cold ceramic tiles.

"I guessed as much" she said softly "when I saw your face, I guessed. You don't have to worry about him though, I'll keep him away from you, I'll keep you safe."

The two girls became friends that day, such a sudden friendship, only a day after they had met, but one that could not be undone. There is something to be said for sitting together, crying and holding each other on the bathroom floor. It certainly makes for a close friendship. Something so personal, so intimate, it is hard to be shown a side of a person that is so vulnerable and not fall in love with the person in question.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed, and to her own surprise, Sansa made friends. They were still few, and she never let them know her quite as well as she allowed Margaery, but her first term at university passed almost smoothly in contrast to her first day. That was, she decided, down to Margaery. After that night, they had never spoken about Joffrey again, and Margaery seemed to have a knack of keeping him away from Sansa, who felt utterly secure within Margaery's protective presence. None of this, however, prevented Sansa from lamenting how little time she could spend with this girl whom she loved so much.  Naturally, Sansa could not be near Margaery when she was with Joffrey, which turned out to be often, and only during their nights together in their room could they really talk, which they did in abundance. Though the girls were not, physically, inseparable, they were emotionally as closely attached as either of them had ever been to anybody. Quiet Sansa with her small, timid personality, shone and glowed, almost a new person around the sure and confident Margaery, who revelled in the effect that she had on Sansa. The two found themselves leaving their rooms less and less, making the most of what little time they had together.

It was there, in that room, in which they had shared so many nights, that Sansa found herself crying, not for the first time since that first night, in Margaery's arms, as they lay together on Sansa's bed.

"I just, I'd been doing so well, you know? But everybody is leaving and I'm scared I'm going to do something stupid!"

Margaery had heard Sansa crying to herself of a night a few times over the weeks, and had ached to comfort her, feeling so much more at ease now that Sansa was allowing her to do so, making little shushing noises as she pulled Sansa in, resting her chin lightly on Sansa's head, softly playing with her long red hair.

It was nearing Christmas, and almost everybody would be returning home for the holidays, leaving Sansa, who was unable to face her home, the scene of too many nightmares from her past

"You could look on the bright side," Margaery tried. "Joffrey is going too, so you have one less thing to worry about!" It was the first time Margaery had mentioned Joffrey around her for a long time, anxious not to trigger another panic attack, and knock down all of the confidence that she had been helping Sansa to build up.

"And, well..." Margaery hesitated for a moment, wondering what her parents would say when she told them, but stiffening her resolve as she became so acutely aware of the warmth of her friend in her arms, so heartbroken and alone without her. "I'll be staying too." she finished.

"You what?!" Sansa sat up so quickly that Margaery could not prevent the smile that played at her lips.

"You heard," she teased, happy to see Sansa react so positively, so pleased to see her friend's face light up with happiness, despite the tears that still lingered on her cheeks, that she could not even begin to regret her decision.

Margaery wiped the tear tracks softly from Sansa's face, and Sansa flung her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek before blushing furiously, realising what she had done.

"Let's have a party." Margaery began excitedly, in an effort to help Sansa through her awkward moment, "When everyone has gone, there'll only be a few people left, and we'll invite everyone, we can take over the whole dorm" Margaery grinned, and Sansa followed suit, the thought of a party with Margaery flashed through her mind. In the scene of her imagination, she was happy, surrounded by faceless, as yet unknown future friends, and most importantly, with Margaery by her side, contrasting so sharply with the bleak Christmas that she had envisioned that she could not withhold the joy she felt.

"And maybe..." Margaery continued, eyes twinkling, "I'll introduce you to my brother" she winked, and grinned as Sansa flushed again, but oddly enough, Margaery  felt a wave of emotion flood through her, almost as though it was a little pang of jealousy, but she shook it off almost as soon as it had happened.


End file.
